Red and Gold
by Nimblefoot13
Summary: Reflections on the season of Fall and pseudo-proposals. RoyEd rated for kissing. No flames please!


**Fluff was smacking me in the face, so I had to write this. I do not own Fullmetal... Yeah. Awkward, right?**

* * *

There's always that one day before autumn or maybe in early autumn when the temperature hasn't dropped all the way but the humidity is less noticeable and the sun shines in just a slightly different way, before becoming full on fall. That was something Roy noticed as the sunlight streamed through the window, making his lover's golden hair shine gently. Roy smiled and began to run a hand through the soft locks.

"Mmm... Stop, I don't have to go into work today," the blond mumbled. Roy chuckled, "Neither do I, shorty." Ed's left arm lazily rolled over to smack him on the chest.

"Thanks a lot" he rumbled, pressing a kiss onto his neck. "C'mon, I got some bacon last night, let's go have breakfast"

Ed rolled over. "Thick cut?" He mumbled into the pillow. Roy grinned and stood up, "What else?" Ed rolled a few more times until he was standing. He yawned and searched around for pants before trudging downstairs.  
Line break

After breakfast, they took a walk. True, not very Roy and Ed style, but it _is_ a nice day out.

"The last few weeks before I die of frozen automail." Ed remarks.

"You're such a downer." Roy blinks at Ed, amused. They walk downtown hand in hand and head to their favorite cafe, Cranberry Inn, built like a cape house, with clean white paint with blue highlighting. The owner herself was a lesbian, so she was more than welcoming to the couple when they first frequented the place.

"Hey boys!" She called cheerfully to them. They took a seat at a booth by the curtained windows.  
"The usual?"  
"Yep." Roy affirmed cheerfully.  
"Uh huh." Ed nodded, "how've ya been, Willow?"

"Oh we've been good, you know, doing things, planning the wedding." Willow is a bashful kind of person, but she'll talk all about her wedding if you let her.  
"Tara and I are really excited for it! We'll be part of the first to get married since the law passed last week."

Ed thought back to that day in the office when they heard the news. He nearly expected Roy to kneel down and propose right then and there.

"That's great!" Roy voiced genuinely, breaking Ed out of his thoughts.

"So when do you two plan to tie the knot?" She asked, winking, and handed them their hot drinks.

"As soon as this shorty here gets tall enough that when I kneel, we won't be eye level," He laughed.  
"Hey-

Linebreak

The couple finished their drinks and waved goodbye to Willow, finally heading over to the park. They found a shady spot under a gently shedding tree and sat down to enjoy the weather. At least while Roy sat and read, Ed climbed the tree and sat on a low hanging branch.

"Hey bastard," he called "I'm taller than you now!" Ed looped his legs around the tree branch and let himself hang down. He was now directly eye level with Roy if he happened to stand up, just upside down. Looking up from his book, his eyes widened as he took in Ed's situation. Gravity was pulling the blonde's shirt down, leaving his mid-section exposed. His braid and bangs fanned down around him like a halo. Halo reference being relevant, Ed looked like another being, framed in the sunlight.

"I'd gladly propose if you went around everywhere looking like that." Roy smirked and stretched an arm out theatrically, "Oh, your tallness, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ed stuck out a tongue. "I'm serious, you bastard."

"So am I" he replied, "about the first thing, I mean." By now Ed's face had a slight pink tint from all the blood rushing down to his face. His muscle was stretched taught to keep his balance and his braid was beginning to fall out of the red elastic. Roy stood up, and with one final tug, it tumbled downwards towards the ground, hair rushing after it.  
"Watch it, I just got a new pack of those and mmph-" Roy pressed a kiss on his already busy lips and silenced the loud mouth mid-sentence. A hand on his chin and the back of his neck (he's still upside down, mind you) was a little awkward, but a kiss is a kiss. Once they broke apart, Ed deftly climbed down.

"Head rush" he blinked a couple of times before setting down next to Roy.

"Ed," He started "I know what you're thinking, but you and I both know what would happen to our military and social standings if we got married." He ran a hand over his lover's cheek. "But if it was possible, I'd have asked you the day the law passed." In the fading evening light, Ed realized with a start what the words promised. And as leaves softly twirled between them; framing the world in rich browns and reds and golds, Ed hoarsely whispered "and I would say yes."

* * *

**I hope someone caught that Buffy reference in there. ;) R&R NO FLAMES! Thanks guys! **


End file.
